glee_the_next_generation_this_is_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Schuester
Overview Christina Schuester is a 15 year old at William McKinley High School and is currently a freshman. She is the daughter of Holly Holliday and Will Schuester and is the older sister of Britney Schuester. She is in the popular crowd at school and at first didn't join Glee Club cause she is afraid of being unpopular, but joins in Decisions Need To Be Made. Early Life It is unknown what her early life was like, but it has been mention that she got the sex talk by Holly through a cucumber deminstration, but is unknown at what age. She has been a cheerleader her whole life, unknown when started. Season One Pilot Christina is introduced in the first episode, being shown putting makeup on her sister, Britney. During a voiceover, she mentions how she hates when people bully her sister, because of her sister's Autism. It's shown she was a cheerleader at Lima Middle School and after the cheerleaders do their routine for "Bobblehead", Christina and Beth get recruited by Sue to join Cheerios. When her dad comes over asking what Sue said, Christina explains she had just join the Cheerios and tells her dad she is going to "say goodbye to the school" when she really is sneaking into the Auditorium to sing "Something's Got A Hold On Me." When finish, she whispers "Nobody will know" and she notices the door was open, and doesn't know Will was watching her. Next day, Christina and Beth are standing in front of WMHS, Christina mentions that her dad said that the minute you walk in they start labeling you, which has been mention in ''Glee ''in the episode Dream On. So she tells Beth, let's walk in there proud. When they walk in they see her dad walking down the hall. Scared, Christina drags Beth into a janitor closet. Beth asks why she has done that and Christina explains she didn't want her dad to ask them to join Glee. Later in the episode, Christina walks into the choir room and interrupts Will while talking to the glee club, and asks Will for $5 for the vending machine. When Christina leaves, Annabel asks Will if Christina was his daughter, shocked. He replies, yes and Annabel says Christina is a bitch to her, to Will. Christina later is at Cheerios practice when Sue says she is the Captain of the Cheerios, she is all excited. While Beth is singing Shadow, Christina is shown in the Spanish room "cheating" off a paper and is shown the teacher yelling at her to quit, though you can't hear it and is also shown at Cheerios practice. During Don't Stop Believin', Christina walks into the auditorium and watches. Dance Like There's No Tomorrow Christina and the Cheerios are doing a routine. Afterwards, Christina looks for her dad and they leave. Will tells Christina she did a great job, Christina replies saying "I picked the song." Curious, Will asks what the song was, she says Jimmy by M.I.A. and adding that the Cheerios are doing a new dance theme, with out thinking. Later, In Sue's office, Sue mentions how the glee club stole her idea for a dance theme, she says this while staring at Christina. Christina asks why she is staring at her. Sue replies, Christina had to mention something. She asks Christina, Beth, Gina and Allison to be her spies for Glee Club. Christina refuses by saying "she hates glee club, but she loves her dad". Beth says she'll do it, Christina looks at her shocked, wondering why would she do that? Later, Sue mentions the Cheerios needed a guy member and Christina asks "why?" Sue replies "for the Madonna number". Christina and Lenny perform "4 Minutes" as a Cheerio routine. Will gets mad that Lenny joined and Christina stood up for Lenny saying he can join if he wanted to. Everything Is Not What It Seems Christina is putting makeup on Britney, when Beth walks in and tells Christina someone has been posting gossip about the Cheerios and Christina gets mad after reading the article, clearly about her. Beth doesn't know who it is, until Christina tells her the initial "APH" stands for Annabel Patti Hudson. When Christina is walking down the hall with Beth and sees Annabel and thinks "Pay back will be coming soon". Later in the locker room, Beth asks Christina song ideas for her and Robert to sing. Christina suggests "Hips Don't Lie." Sue later says the Cheerios will be practicing in front of the school and Christina questions it and Sue replies, "Don't question me, Schuester, it's bad enough you told your butt chin dad our themes." Christina fell silent. Christina tells Lenny she's scared to mess up in front of her friends. Lenny comes up with an idea and Christina, Beth and Lenny does the Single Ladies dance at the practice, which makes Sue mad. The next day, Christina, Beth, Gina and Allison go up to Annabel at her locker. Christina confronts Annabel about the blog and threatens her if she does it again, Christina will hurt her. Annabel replies saying "yeah, right...". Which make Christina mad, so Christina attacks her. Everyone had stopped in the hall supporting her. In Figgins office, Will is disappointed and when Christina tells him what Annabel has done, he doesn't believe her and Christina starts getting mad at him claiming he likes his glee kids more than her. Figgins suspends her for the fight. Love Is A Many Splendor Thing Christina has dream about kissing Charlie and starts having a crush on him. Christina and Will have a talk in his car about her getting suspended and Christina simply states that she was only suspended for two days. She apologizes for it and says she'll never get into another fight. She goes to Beth's locker and asks Beth to ask Charlie out for her. Beth is hesitate at first, but Christina begs her and she gives in. Later, Charlie walks up to Christina and asks her out, due to Beth talking for her to him. She says yes and after he walks off, she starts singing "One In a Million". Afterwards, Christina goes to the locker room and thanks Beth for setting her and Charlie up. Beth says thank you and tells Christina how she loves Robert, Christina replies saying they are meant to be. Beth also asks for what song to do for this week. Christina tells her to do some country. While Annabel is talking to Charlie, Christina goes up to them and links arms with Charlie asking Annabel "What were you saying, Annabel?" During the Take A Bow scene, Christina is shown with Charlie and they are laughing. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This Christina walks into the kitchen and is smiling, Holly asks why she is smiling. Christina replies with "Oh, nothing." Will says "Let's talk." and he pulls out a chair. Christina sits down and Will tries to give her the "talk". Christina stops him saying Holly's version was more disturbing and she did not want to hear his. Will says fine go get Britney, which makes Holly mad. Christina states that Britney is playing with the VCR again so it would be hard to get her. Later, while Christina is at her locker, Clara goes up to her and asks Christina for help to stop Beth for liking Robert. Christina replies, "Look I don't wanna get into any of your drama you're about to cause." Clara tells Christina just because she's a Cheerio doesn't mean she has to be a bitch, which got Christina mad. Beth goes up to her and asks Christina if she kissed Charlie yet. Christina replies with that she wants to, but she doesn't think he's ready. Christina goes up to Charlie at his locker and she mentions how everyone is trying to get them to kiss. Charlie then kisses her. After the "My First Kiss" scene, at her house her dad can tell that she and Charlie had their first kiss, by the way she was smiling. So he gives her the talk and tells her to say no. She replies saying "I will, Scout's honor." Decisions Need To Be Made Christina is in Sue's office to tell Sue she quits the Cheerios. Sue says she can't quit the Cheerios she either dies or Sue kicks her off. Christina says "it's not her." Sue complains saying Christina is her captain and she think it was Mr. Schue's idea. Christina says that's not it, and he doesn't know. During the "I Always Knew (Becoming a Bitch is Not What I Got Into Music For)" scene, Christina is seen "shredding" her image. Afterwards, she walks into the choir room, shocking everyone for not wearing her Cheerios outfit, says she wants to join glee club. Annabel gets mad and says Christina has to audition. Christina agrees and asks Robert to help. She performs "Here I Come" and her dad says shes in, much to Annabel's disdain. Later on, Beth is at Christina's locker, talking about Clara, Christina says even though she likes the drama between Beth and Clara, but she had to go. At Christina's locker, Charlie goes up to her and they kiss. Charlie asks why she left the Cheerios. She just says it wasn't her. Confused, Charlie asks glee is more her. She says "we'll see." Finding Out the Truth Christina is seen at Annabel's locker with Beth. Annabel questions it due to the fact Christina doesn't like her. Christina stated she was only there because of Beth was there. Clarice and her group walk into the school as new students. Christina starts to get a bad vibe about Clarice. After Clarice, Jenna & Cindy get into glee club, which makes Christina mad, Christina goes to Clarice and calls her Sara, which Clarice corrects her on; Christina gives her a fake smile and says they should hang out to "get to know each other." Which confuses Clarice, but she rolls with it. Christina is on the computer when Beth comes in and confides in her about her being adopted. Christina is shocked, but supportive. She mentions how her dad might know who was her parent, Beth told her they were in glee club. In glee club, Christina kept glaring at Clarice thinking she is up to something the reason she's being nice. When Will asks who wants to perform, Christina raises her hand and challenges Clarice to a duet. Two Can Play That Game Will picks Clarice as the main soloist for the Invitational and Christina, along with Clara and Annabel, are not happy about it. Later, Christina talks to Beth and Annabel about Clarice "taking over" the club. Christina tells Annabel that she's her friend, but on the bottom of the list. Beth attempts at an insult for Clarice, and Christina tells Beth that joke wasn't good. Christina has an idea to see who gets the solo fairly. When "suggesting" the contest to her dad, he shoots it down saying she will only torture Clarice. Christina tells him he always chooses them over his own kids. Will announces the contest and he asks who wants to go first. Christina raises her hand and performs "But I'm a Good Girl". Christina is steamed when Clarice and her friends perform "Forget You" by Cee-Lo Green, because it was good. Invitational Christina admits she is excited for Invitationals and that was weird. Beth comes up to her and Annabel and tells her that someone at the school is gay, which prompts Christina to say "half the town is". Annabel thinks Christina and Beth are being mean towards the LGBTQ community. Christina says she's not homophobic. During glee rehearsal, Christina notices that Lenny is quieter and sadder than usual. She asks Charlie what's wrong with Lenny. Charlie play it off saying "it was something at home." Christina asks if it needs to be reported. Charlie tells her not to worried. Christina says ok, but doesn't believe him. Will announces that Clairce won the solo contest from the last episode and Christina yells in protest which causes Lenny to say that she is spoiled. Christina is shocked by the accusation. Beth goes to Christina says she knows who's gay (Lenny). Christina goes up to Charlie and asks if it's true. Charlie tells her that Lenny just wasn't ready yet and he had just come out. Christina understands. When walking into the school, Christina saw Clarice and Charlie talking and she gets pissed. Later, Christina confronts Clarice telling her to never talk to Charlie. Christina performs "Boyfriend" in the auditorium. Someone claps and sees it's her father. Will tells her it was amazing and Christina protests saying "if she were good she would've gotten the solo". Will tells her Clarice only got the solo because she was new and "needed to feel loved". Christina says she does to, confusing Will which prompts to Christina to say "forget it" and walks out of the auditorium. Christina sees Clarice and Charlie talking again and Christina goes up to her and punches her uncontrollably. Will pulls her off of Clarice and tells her to go to the office and Christina does. This War Has Not Ended Yet Christina is told my Will he is tired of her fighting, which caused her to be suspended two times. She promises she won't anymore and Will tells her he is tired of her "promises" and she feels bad. Will announces that Christina is back in the glee club. Christina said Clara and herself have a song to perform ("Love Me or Hate Me"). Will says they did good. Christina goes up to Beth and congrats her (Cheerios) on their win at Sectionals, but says they would've done better with her on the team. Christina then goes to the bathroom and checks if no one was in there. She takes a flask out of her bag. She starts a drinking habit due to the stress of disappointing her father. Clarice walks in and sees the flask, Christina asks her what did she want and calls her a "slut" and leaves the restroom. Christina sees Clarice talking to Charlie and she counts to ten and tells herself to not beat her up. She goes up to them and suggest they play a game. Charlie is scared of this said game and Christina says it's dodge ball. The group does the mash-up "Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another" whilst playing dodge ball. Christina threw the ball to Clarice face and her team won. What's Your Problem? While at her locker, Beth goes up to Christina calling her a disappointment. Christina is confused of why. Beth tells her she saw the bottle and accused her of drinking. Christina told her: "whatever"; and walked off. At home, after taking a shower; her parents take her and Britney's door and Christina, assuming it's a joke, questioned it. They tell her they know she's been drinking and Christina lies saying she hasn't. Will yells her to stop lying and Christina yells back she isn't. Holly, fed up with the yelling, yells at them to stop. Whilst at her locker, Charlie comes up and confronts her about her drinking. Christina is angry because people are bringing it up. Charlie tells her, because he loves her and wants her to live. Christina walks away and sings "Addicted". Can't We Just Grow Up Christina goes up to Clarice to comment on her outfit saying it's not "fashionable" and that she needs to "look in the mirror before leaving the house" and leaves. Defending herself to Charlie, saying she wasn't being rude. Charlie said she was. Christina mentions why he was being rude to her this week and Charlie was confused. Christina mentions it's their one month anniversary. Will partners Christina with Clarice due to the bullying Christina has done. Christina refuses to, but Will forces her. After Sectionals Christmas Time William McKinley High School Musical Hell to the No Mom, What are You Doing Here? I Saw Your Video! My Funny Valentine Get it Right Relationships ''Main Article: ''Christina-Charlie Relationship First Relationship First started dating: 1x04: Love Is A Many Splendor Thing Solos Duets/Group Numbers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Series regular Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions Category:Lima Middle School students